Nightmare
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: Things don't go very well for Levi, but Erwin is there to comfort him. Based on a serious of pictures from tumblr.


Nightmare

Levi sighed as he steered his horse into his stall. The Survey Corps had just returned from an expedition and it hadn't gone well at all. Levi was a Squad Leader and he'd lost his entire squad. It was true that Levi was an incredible soldier and a genius when it comes to killing titans, but he and his squad stood no chance against four abnormal titans and three regular titans on flat land. His entire squad had been wiped out. He'd be dead as well had it not been for his best friend and lover Erwin Smith saving him at the last minute.

Erwin was also a squad leader, but it was clear to everyone that he would become commander when the current commander, Keith Shadis, stepped down. Levi wasn't jealous of Erwin like everyone thought he'd be. He was proud of him. Proud to say that he was his lover.

"For fuck's sake…." Levi growled, looking around for something he could step on to get down from his horse.

"Need some help?"

Levi jumped a little and turned around to see his blond lover standing a few feet away. Levi's horse Midnight made a happy noise and took a few steps forward to nuzzle Erwin.

"Midnight, why didn't you tell me he was there?" Levi said, fake glaring down at his horse.

Erwin chuckled and said, "He likes me too much to get me in trouble."

The blond man petted the black horse's snout as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Do you need help getting down?" He asked, being completely serous.

Levi blushed lightly and nodded, looking away. Erwin chuckled and moved to stand next to Levi's left leg. He reached up and pulled Levi off of his horse, into his arms. He held him against his chest for what felt like forever.

"Oi, are you going to put me down?" Levi asked, wrapping his arms around Erwin's neck and nuzzling into him.

Erwin grinned and said, "You saw you want down but you act like you want to stay right where you are."

Levi mumbled curses into his shoulder and pinched his nose. Erwin chuckled and shook his head. He set Levi down on the ground and the short male let out a groan.

"Later." Erwin said, unsaddling Midnight.

Levi rolled his eyes and filled a bucket with oats. He hung it in front of Midnight and the horse began to eat. Once everything was put away, the two exhausted males trudged into the Survey Corps HQ. It was extremely late by the time both Squad Leaders had finished their paperwork. Levi closed the door to his office and slowly made his way through the hallways to his room.

Once there, he took his uniform off and folded it neatly. He looked at all the blood stains on the fabric and a shiver ran down his spine. He quickly threw the folded clothes into the basket for dirty clothes and cringed. He shook his head and quickly put on a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt. He looked at his bed and debated something in his mind. He sighed and opened the door to his room.

He poked his head out into the hallway and looked both ways, making sure no one was there. He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. He quietly made his way through the hallways, towards his destination. But to his dismay, he ran into his friend and fellow Squad Leader, Zoë Hanji.

"Levi?! What are you doing up so late?" She asked.

Levi puffed his cheeks out and said, "Nothing…."

"You're dressed for bed and you're on the opposite side of the building than your room…. *gasp* You're going to Erwin's room aren't you?!" She said, looking down at him with a grin.

"…So what if I am…?" Levi muttered, looking away.

Zoë was surprised that he hadn't denied it.

"Why?" She asked.

Levi sighed and said quietly, "I haven't exactly had a good day…."

Zoë's eyes widened as she remembered that Levi's entire squad was wiped out. She decided that now was not the time to tease him. She nodded and bid him goodnight before going off to her own room. Levi continued on to his destination and knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Who is it?" He heard Erwin's tired voice say.

"It's me…." He said, looking down again.

The door quickly opened and Erwin stood shirtless before him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the shorter man.

Levi didn't have to say a word to tell him that he knew he was going to have nightmares. All he had to do was look up at him with broken grey eyes. Erwin grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room, closing the door behind him. Erwin disappeared into a room branching off from the main room. Levi heard water running in the bathroom and he looked into the room. He saw Erwin filling the bathtub with hot water, steam rising up from the liquid, the way he knew Levi liked it. When the white porcelain tub was full, Erwin dragged Levi into the bathroom.

They started undressing and as Levi was pulling his shirt off, he caught a glimpse of his reflection. His eyes widened as he saw a splatter of red on his collarbone. But he hadn't been injured…. When he realized that it wasn't his blood, but one of his fallen comrade's blood, bile rose in his throat. He gagged and covered his mouth.

He ran over to the toilet, Erwin right behind him, and he dropped to his knees in front of it. He hunched over it and retched, emptying whatever was left in his stomach from the last time he ate. Erwin rubbed his back and held his hand while he threw up. Once the contents of his stomach where in the toilet, he slumped back against Erwin's chest. Erwin brushed his raven bangs off of his now sweaty forehead and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking down at him.

Levi shook his head and wiped his mouth. Erwin picked him up and set him on the counter. He grabbed a rag and flushed the toilet. He got the rag wet and wiped Levi's mouth off. He then cleaned the blood off of Levi's pale skin. He tossed the rag into the laundry basket. He undressed them both the rest of the way and got into the tub, Levi still in his arms. Levi curled up against Erwin's chest in the steaming water and sighed.

"Just relax baby…." Erwin whispered, kissing Levi's forehead.

He started rubbing the raven haired male's lower back, loosening the tense muscles. Levi snuggled into the blond's chest and closed his eyes. They sat there like that until the water began to grow cold. Only then did they get out and dry off. They each dressed in boxers and a white shirt, Levi stealing one of Erwin's. They laid down in bed, Erwin laying on his left side, back facing Levi, and Levi laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling through the darkness.

"Goodnight." Erwin muttered.

Levi nodded and closed his eyes. They both quickly fell asleep. Erwin didn't dream at all. But Levi on the other hand, relived hell. He saw the faces of his fallen squad members. He saw them get killed one by one. Eaten, smashed, bitten into pieces, thrown… it was too much for him. His body tensed and he grit his teeth in his sleep. As the nightmare went on, he gripped the front of his shirt with his right hand. He made little noises and muttered under his breathe. Erwin stirred and rolled over slightly, half awake. Levi's dream only got worse and so did his reaction. Erwin rolled over, eyes still closed, and rested his hand on top of Levi's.

He rested his head close to Levi's and whispered, "I love you…."

Levi's body relaxed and his dream changed. He saw Erwin smiling at him, his arms held wide open, welcoming him. Levi suddenly finds himself against Erwin's chest, his strong arms wrapped around his small body. He buried his face in the warm chest in front of him and his fears melt away.

A few hours later, Zoë decided to check up on her two favorite boys. She opened the door quietly and poked her head in. She smiled at the sight she was graced with. Erwin and Levi were laying in bed, under the blanket. Erwin's left arm was draped over Levi's chest, his hand resting just above Levi's shoulder. Erwin's forehead was pressed against Levi's temple, his nose just barely resting against his cheek. They were both sleeping peacefully, together.

"So cute…." She whispered, closing the door.


End file.
